Sutil
by Son Pau
Summary: Cien palabras sobre mi pareja favorita - Reto de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"
1. Sutil

**Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

.

* * *

 **~ Sutil ~**

.

* * *

 **Goten y Bra**

.

Ojos profundos como fondo de mar. Abisales e insondables. Una sonrisa, un guiño coqueto.

Lo prohibido, lo indebido. Lo inmoral.

Lo deseado, lo exuberante. Lo querido.

No había justicia en ello; la cercanía, en pugna con la imperiosa necesidad. Un calvario. Un juego permanente.

Un roce sutil al pasar, una mirada de más. Susurros al cruzarse en un pasillo y un beso insinuante de despedida. Caricia que despierta fantasías, un paso en falso y una caída libre con la sensación de excitante delirio.

Una mirada de reproche, un llamado de atención como si fuera accidental, y el juego volvía empezar.

.

Fin.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Les cuento que está el reto de cien palabras sobre tu pareja favorita y cuando lo vi fue imposible no pensar en ellos. Si escribiré más, no lo sé. Pero quería que ellos también quedaran plasmados en esto._

 _Porque cuando tu OTP es crack, también se merecen cien palabras._

 _¡Un beso! Pau._


	2. Deseo

_~ Deseo ~_

.

* * *

Las velas poco a poco se consumían y las luces danzantes creaban sombras sobre el rostro, dándole aspecto de criatura marina. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Goten que era una sirena, él lo hubiese creído, porque había en ella algo hipnótico, algo casi mitológico.

— _¡Pide un deseo, Bra!_

Y sus ojos lo enfocaron con tal impúdico descaro tras esas infinitas pestañas, que llegó a creer que todos en el salón lo notarían. Se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y turbado como nunca, mientras la risa burlona de Bra se perdía en el coro que celebraba sus veintiún años.

.

* * *

Otras cien palabras vinieron de la nada. Ha sido bueno poder volver a escribir, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, y se lo debo a estos dos.

Gracias por los bellos rws del primer drabble ¡No los esperaba! Las quiero.

Besos! Pau.


	3. Odios

**~ Odios ~**

.

* * *

Su andar, soberbio y altivo, la risa burlona y la mirada de superioridad. El gesto presumido. La cuidada indiferencia. Su ironía.

Odiaba eso.

Su tardía llegada al mundo y su apellido. La herencia de su sangre y de sus ojos.

Eso también lo odia.

La timidez que escondía en el fondo, el temor a decepcionar. El miedo de no encajar. No rozar si quiera los ideales.

Lo dulce que podía llegar a ser en secreto.

Allí es cuando más odiaba, porque entonces ella era vulnerable y frágil.

Era cuando él menos podía alejarse.

Y también, cuando más amaba a Bra.

.

* * *

No ha de ser fácil quererla, ni difícil dejarse llevar. No pude dejar de escribir de ellos, así que en un necesario arranque de locura subiré todo lo que venga.


	4. Juego

**~ Juego ~**

.

* * *

— _¿Te atreves?_

 _¿Que si me atrevo? Dame sólo una mirada más de esas y verás hasta donde soy capaz de llegar._

 _— Claro que sí._

— _Entonces hazlo, cobarde_ — Perentoria y terrible, como siempre. Explorando el límite, tanteando y tentando a la locura.

Una pieza más en movimiento hacia ti, como todo desde que ya no pude fingir ignorar tu delirante existencia. Piezas que encajan en una danza instintiva. Ceder y avanzar, ganar y perder. Desafío en cada paso, excitación al ver tus ojos planear la siguiente jugada. Así me desarmas hasta naufragar.

Un movimiento más.

— _Jaque mate._

Yo pierdo. Tú ganas.

 **.**

* * *

¡Y ya vamos en 400 palabras para ellos!


	5. Febril

**~ Febril ~**

.

* * *

— _Eso es lo que es, un idiota. Un torpe y un sin sentido. Porque todo lo desarma. Me desarma como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo ¿Quién se cree que es? Nadie lo sabe, ninguno de ustedes. Sólo yo sé quién es en verdad. Y es perverso. Es oscuro y febril y me ama, aunque no se atreva. Yo lo sé, porque lo siento cada vez que me besa. Y veo en sus ojos como no puede detenerse. Como no quiere detenerse._

 _— Bra, tienes 41°C. Te voy a llevar a un hospital._

Trunks es un buen hermano. Después hablaría con Goten.

 **.**


	6. Demencia

**~ Demencia ~**

 **.**

* * *

Se pierde a sí mismo en el azul de su desvarío, furor imparable, embriaguez de vértigo entre dos gemidos silenciados. Arriba, abajo y en lo profundo del alma. No son más que húmedos cómplices en la hora de los secretos y los susurros. La rabia de ella encerrando la actitud de él. La nobleza de él cediendo ante la locura de ella.

Y la demencia escala y enloquecen a un ritmo de arrebato, y se precipitan al abismo para caer y morir, y sentirse más vivos que antes.

 _Quédate esta noche,_ le ruega Bra en un juego engañoso, sabiendo de antemano que Goten no podrá negarse.

 **.**


End file.
